


Residents Gone Wild - Parts Un & Deux

by bobbiejelly



Series: Gay's Anatomy [12]
Category: Grey’s Anatomy
Genre: F/F, Residents Gone Wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 18:45:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18784006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: Pt. I. In which Stephanie Edwards sleeps her attending Arizona Robbins.Pt. II. In which Stephanie Edwards seeks true love with a very lucky lady.





	1. Prove You’re a Pariah (Stephanie Edwards/Arizona Robbins)

**Author's Note:**

> Dear friends,
> 
> Thanks for reading and always taking requests, comments and critiques !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tell me, tell me why no one wants to live with me Edwards!” Arizona begs Stephanie. 
> 
> And Stephanie sort of likes it. She likes the idea that an attending is begging HER for information for once, that she has all the power over much less a perky little blonde thing that the legend that Dr. Arizona Robbins is.

**Residents Gone Wild ; Two Parts**

**Pt. I. Prove you’re a Pariah - (Arizona/Edwards)**

* * *

 

“Tell me, tell me why no one wants to live with me Edwards!” Arizona begs Stephanie.

And Stephanie sort of likes it. She likes the idea that an attending is begging HER for information for once, that she has all the power over much less a perky little blonde thing that the legend that Dr. Arizona Robbins is.

“You are kind of a legend, with the interns and the residents” Stephanie starks, her arms crossed firmly above her chest. Arizona gives her a surprised and a sort of weird and appalled look as if she really really didn’t know. Like she was invincible to her own bubble. Weird.

“Go on” Arizona presses on.

“You’re one of the Seattle Grace Five” Edwards explains. “I survived a plane crash, nah big deal” Arizona shrugs.

“And a car crash and a shooting” Edwards adds. “You might be immortal” Edwards says suspiciously as Arizona blushes cutely.

“You mastered one of the most exclusive specialties basically overnight, and then you took Herman’s job, AND her eyesight -” Edwards goes on.

“Okay - that’s just that-” Arizona tries to cut in.

“You’ve screwed dozens of interns and you got them all fired” Arizona squints when she says this.

“You speak really fast, like superhuman fast. You have a weird name…” Edwards goes on.

“You know that’s not true that’s not true!” Arizona cuts in pointing her finger, “I only slept with one intern and I HAVE AN AWESOME NAME” Arizona exclaims in a semi tantrum.

“I mean, what, man, what what else” Arizona splays her hands out in exasperation.

“Do people have a problem with the fact that I only have one leg do people go there and talk crap about a one-legged person because that’s just discrimination against amputees!!!” she says flailing wildly.

“They say you have two legs and you are only pretending one is amputated. Edwards deadpans as Arizona gasps wide eyed.

“For the parking space” she concludes unceremoniously. “Oh” says Arizona all flustered.

“We good” Edwards says with a poker face as Arizona nods dumbly.

“Uh-huh” is all Arizona can muster as Edwards walks to the left of her and starts walking.

Arizona has a million things flying through her head right now. Like how she lied again and she has actually screwed two interns if you count Jo and the shower. And how Edwards is such a mature and talented surgeon and that sort of turns her on.

*****

Edwards keeps walking for a second, only she stops walking and pauses right before Arizona to tap her on the shoulder from behind her.

“Edwards” Arizona jumps at the girl who still has not left yet.

“Prove it. Prove you’re a pariah. Prove you’re all that you’re cracked up to be” challenges Edwards with fire in her eyes.

“Sorry?” Arizona fails to put the pieces together.

“I owed you one Arizona. I mean I did run you over with a gurney. But then you were fine so I mean I never really owed you one in the first place. And how you owe me one, because I said to you all those things no one else in this place was willing to step up and say. So you owe me” Edwards insists.

“There’s not much I have in terms of surgeries right now Edwards i’m sorry” Arizona shrugs.

“Not THAT” says Edwards. “I can beg any other attending for surgeries. Or you another day. But today I want to see if you live up to your reputation okay?” Edwards says cryptically.

She leans in to whisper into Arizona’s ear “The reputation Leah Murphy gave you. And Callie Torres. And Jo Wilson. And Noelle. And -”

“Oh god” Arizona blushes. “That’s enough I get the idea” says Arizona.

“So you’re in. No choice now. I’m making you. And no I am not going to fall in love with you and no I am not going to inform HR and no I am not going to kiss and tell. Except to my fellow friends of course and you can’t refuse because I already have one over you: Jo Wilson” she says with a pop.

Arizona submits when she realizes Edwards has a point: Edwards would rat her out about Wilson and that wouldn't go over well.

“What do you want from me?” Arizona asks quietly. She’s expecting some newborn lesbian shy request for a kiss or a hug or maybe even some boob action if she’s brave. She’s not expecting the harsh words that fall from Stephanie Edward’s lips.

“I’m going to lead you to an on-call room now. And then I’m going to take all your clothes off. And then i’m going to fuck you. Hard and fast. And i’m going to see how loud I can make you come even with my hand over that pretty little mouth of yours” she whispered as she turns on her heels dragging Robbins by the wrist.

Arizona is dumbstruck, jaw dropped and in awe of Edward’s assertiveness. And pitifully, she’s already soaking wet. The power and control thing really does it for her, plus Edwards has smoldering eyes, especially in her dominating determined look she’s emitting as she leads on.

It’s been a long time, too long since Arizona’s gotten laid but she would be lying if she said that’s what made her the horniest right now. Edwards is smirking at her, noticing how much Arizona’s eyes have darkened in the past minute and how much flush is already on her cheeks. Edwards can feel the sweat in Arizona’s palms and it only gets her going even more.

The minute they reach the on-call room Edwards shoves Arizona against the back of the door and flicks the lock shut. She reaches right for Arizona’s waist with her right hand and to her hair in her left. Edwards pulls on Arizona’s hair sharply making Arizona gasp while she crashes their lips together harshly.

Edwards is rough. Really really rough. She’s handling Robbins like a piece of warm play dough and moulding her to her desire and will. Edwards sucks hard on Arizona’s bottom lip then sucks it between her teeth. She bites down just hard enough she won’t bleed before nipping at her top lip as well. Edwards controls the kiss while Arizona can only moan and let her.

Edwards swallows all of the blonde’s moans as she squeezes her waist and presses her harder against the door. Arizona can feel her back flush against the flat surface and her front flush between Edward’s legs. The pressure between her hips was already building as Edwards took advantage of the fiction and rubbed up against her.

She’s shorter though, than Arizona thus she can rub her centre directly on Arizona’s thigh. The thigh of the real leg not the fake one, Arizona noticed because she notices these things. She notices this because it feels good, hell it feels great to have Edwards dry humping onto her against this wall and she starts to smile into the kiss. “You like it rough, huh” Stephanie mocks. “And here you’re a medical professional for children, yet you’re incredibly submissive, dirty minded and so damn horny you can’t keep your hips from bucking” she chants.

“Eager” Edwards mocks as she gropes Arizona’s ass and Arizona groans out. She finds her hands again and wraps them around Edwards’ shoulders as she braces herself. Edwards slips her tongue out and runs it along Arizona’s bottom lip. Arizona takes the advantage and slips her tongue into the younger woman’s mouth as Edwards reacts and bites and nibbles it thoroughly. Arizona hasn’t had anyone this aggressive since Addison who jumped her in second year med school. And even then it was Addison not some random student who could boss her around in the bedroom like nobody’s business.

“Put your hands up” Edwards commands, and Arizona does. Edwards presses Arizona into the wall and gropes her breasts from behind with both palms. She moves downward to Arizona’s belly button and reaches around to unbutton Arizona’s pants and slides her hand right into her wetness under her panties. Arizona’s belt lies undone at her waist, pants sagging as she experiences Edwards’ hands roaming and teasing inside of her. She’s soaking, despite herself. She’s dripping with arousal and wanton with need. She’s be in serious trouble now if Stephanie were to stop. “Mmm” Arizona moans as Edwards plunges in two fingers and takes her from behind.

Stephanie reaches in and bends Arizona over her knee in fact, pulling down her pants to her ankles now and spanking her bare ass. Arizona whimpers with the contact but secretely cherishes it. Stephanie starts screwing her harder and harder with her hand until Arizona can feel the pressure getting wilder. She can tell she’s building up for quite the release and that it’s going to be quite a messy one. “Come all over those clothes Dr. Robbins”, Edwards commands without asking any questions. She shoves three fingers in now to Arizona’spussy and strokes her clit with her thumb. Arizona can feel herself clench around Edwards’ fingers and she can feel the gush of her squirting out of her.

“Good girl” says Stephanie as she keeps fingering the blonde attending as she comes down from the high. “God” mutters Arizona as she catches her breath. “Looks like you needed it boss” says Stephanie with a smirk as Arizona still has her eyes closed in ecstasy. “Well I’m off to terrorize some other interns but have a good day now Robbins” Stephanie Edwards Says as she sucks on her fingers, washes them and walks right on out of the on call room. And Arizona Robbins, Dr. Arizona Robbins might we say simply sits down still stunned about how this entire the entire affair eclipsed her. “Residents gone wild” she huffs before smiling mischievously despite herself


	2. Find a Penny... (Blake/Edwards)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey Blake” Edwards says gently walking into the resident’s lounge.
> 
> “Edwards, What do you want” Blake replies, a bit of bitterness misdirected at her. 
> 
> “Its ok, I know you’re upset Callie left” Edwards says tenderly. 
> 
> “Sorry your boyfriend died” Blake replies sadly. At least Callie wasn’t dead, just getting back together with her ex wife. Which was kind of her own fault because she cheated on Callie with Arizona. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. 
> 
> All of the sudden Edwards has shut the door behind her and flicked the lock closed.

**Pt. II. Find a Penny… (Blake/Edwards)**

 

“Hey Blake” Edwards says gently walking into the resident’s lounge.

 

“Edwards, What do you want” Blake replies, a bit of bitterness misdirected at her. 

 

“Its ok, I know you’re upset Callie left” Edwards says tenderly. 

 

“Sorry your boyfriend died” Blake replies sadly. At least Callie wasn’t dead, just getting back together with her ex wife. Which was kind of her own fault because she cheated on Callie with Arizona. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. 

 

All of the sudden Edwards has shut the door behind her and flicked the lock closed. 

 

“Kiss me” Edwards says boldly. 

 

“Excuse me?” Blake spins around startled. 

 

“Kiss me” Edwards repeats. 

 

“I thought you date men?” says Blake. “Even though you had no problem feeling up Murphy.” She adds. 

 

“I did. But then Arizona… we did it and  _ god _ she was amazing and it felt amazing and she’s so pretty and… sorry if this is awkward” Edwards trails off. 

 

“It's incredibly awkward but thats okay. She is amazing.” Blake admits.

 

“Wait what?” exclaims Edwards.

 

“Umm me and Callie broke up because I slept with Arizona.” says Blake. 

 

“You slept with your girlfriend’s ex wife?” says Edwards.

 

“Yeah she came on to me and me and Callie were in a rough patch about to break it off anyways…” says Blake. 

 

“You don’t think she played you do you?” says Edwards bluntly. 

 

“Come to think of it I do. That makes sense. They were probably in it together so she could break up with me and it not be about Sofia or Derek. To be honest I’m kind of glad, she did it for all of our benefit” Blake reflects. 

 

“Now that’s one strange way to look at it. But i’m glad” says Edwards. 

 

“Yep. So over them.” says Blake. “She also said you might be my type” Blake admits. 

 

“Kiss me” starts Edwards again. 

 

“Are you sure?” asks Blake. 

 

“Yeah, I had my eye on you when you walked in the door. I’m attracted to success. That’s why I wanted Arizona to prove she was a Pariah. And I liked it. And I like you. We’re a better fit, we’re both residents. I don’t think it was wholly fair on either of you with Callie being an attending. We’re on the same level, same place in life” says Edwards. 

 

“Give me one more good reason” says Blake, smiling.

 

“Kiss me because I want you” says Edwards boldly. 

 

And she does. 

 

Edwards is small but she’s fierce. She dominates Blake in seconds. Blake is surprised because Edwards said she didn’t even like girls a few months ago. Then again Callie said that happened to both her and Erica Hahn when they dated so it couldn’t be that weird. 

 

Blake lets herself melt into Edward’s lips. For all it was worth Edwards was a talented kisser. She was pulling on Blake’s bottom lip with her lips and her bottom teeth. Blake couldn't help but moan submissively at the contact. She loved when girls sucked her bottom lip. 

 

“So you like women now?” Blake asks, breathless. “I know I like one woman, you” she says and leans in for another kiss. Blake’s takes that as a yes and wholeheartedly kisses Edwards back. She’s never let herself feel anything for the beautiful girl in front of her.

 

But she knew she could. And she knew they could be if they wanted to. 

 

“So how did I do am I a better kisser than Callie? Thank Arizona” Says Edwards. “You’re really really good” Says Blake. “You know, Arizona taught me how to do all the things she knew Callie liked to do to you and had me practice on her so I could do them for you” Says Edwards.

 

“She played me” admits Blake.

 

“They both did” Says Edwards.

 

“Bitches” says Blake.

 

“I am so, so glad you’re over your ex” Says Edwards. “Now kiss me again” Says Edwards, and Blake does.

 

“Find a Penny pick it up” Says Edwards. “Don’t step out of line with Stephanie” Says Blake laughing as she reaches up for Edwards again. And each of them seemed to understand now how they had finally found someone who to treat them as an equal. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks all ! Would love suggestions for future pairings and situations !


End file.
